


Not Tonight (12/30)

by haisai_andagii



Series: Relation-Sh*t Tumblr 30 Day Fic Challenge [12]
Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, gamquick, quickbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haisai_andagii/pseuds/haisai_andagii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just not gonna happen tonight, Remy Lebeau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Tonight (12/30)

"Come on, cher, Remy purred into the shell of Pietro's ear.  "Just one...little touch..."

"No."

"What's the harm in it though? One good, firm stroke is all Remy is asking for..."

The speedster growled and rolled over onto his side.

"Fine!" he snapped.  "Just one and then you'll go back to sleep?"

"Absolument."

Pietro huffed.  He reached out and scratched the sweet spot between Lucifer's ears as he sat in his owner's lap.  The cat hummed pleasurably.  He licked at Pietro's hand before bounding off and out of the bed room.

"Now dat wasn't so bad, was it, cher?"

"Whatever," his beau grumbled.  "Can I just go back to sleep?"

"Sure ting," Remy replied silkily.  "Or, you could give yo' Remy a good 'scratching' too..."

Pietro said nothing. 

He picked up a pillow and hit the Cajun square in the face.


End file.
